Traumas que han de sanar
by alma.pd
Summary: Luego de una mala experiencia de Urie en una reunión con el jefe adjunto del CCG Matsuri este llega al Chateau atormentado, Mutsuki quien se da cuenta trata de ayudarlo lo que lleva a que ella revele parte de sus sentimiento y traumas que la han tenido dañada desde su infancia y su secuestro por parte de Torso.
1. Chapter 1

Urie se encontraba en la oficina de Matsuri, quien tenía un aspecto muy deplorable debido a todos los problemas que tenía el CCG luego de la muerte de todos los altos cargos de la familia Washuu

\- ¿Me mando a llamar señor? - dice Urie

\- Si

\- ¿Has investigado a Furuta como te lo pedí?

\- Sí, él no ha mostrado ningún comportamiento extraño...si bien él ha sido el mayor beneficiario de la muerte del director y el resto de los altos cargos, no ha mostrado nada que nos haga probar que él está detrás de todo esto... Solo que, por lo poco que he averiguado de él...

\- ¿Qué pasa Primera clase Urie?

\- Furuta es un verdadero excéntrico, si me permite decir, no parece tomarse nada enserio, una persona como él no puede liderar el CCG, señor hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para apoyarlo

\- ¿Apoyarme?

\- Sí, no creo que exista mejor persona para que ocupe el puesto de director que usted, ya que usted tiene el conocimiento, la sangre y los rangos necesario. (Además me he esforzado mucho para ganarme la confianza de este imbécil)

Matsuri se impresiona con las palabras de Urie, levantándose de su escritorio.

\- Es una persona muy leal primera clase

\- Como su perro debo serlo señor (un perro rabioso)

\- Si, como mi perro... - Matsuri pensativo camina hacia Urie

Se detiene cuando llega detrás del chico, Urie lo sigue con la mirada pero no se voltea para verlo de frente.

\- Sabes me gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas, hacen que suba mi autoestima – Matsuri se acerca a un más a Urie apegándose a su espalda – cada vez surgen más problemas en estas instalaciones y a mí me toca dar la cara por todos ellos – Urie se empieza a poner nervioso, más aun cuando siete que Matsuri le está abrazando el cuello por la espalda.

\- (¿Qué esta hacendó? Quítame tus manos de encima maldito) - piensa Urie en su interior , ya que si bien se siente demasiado incomodo, no puede ser grosero, después de todo Matsuri era su jefe, tenía que intentar salir de esa situación de una forma respetuosa, a pesar de que lo único que Urie quería era lanzar lejos al investigador– Señor... - habla Urie

\- Es posible que con tanto trajo que tengo ahora, deba cambiar a algunos investigadores de puesto - Le susurra Matsuri al oído de forma sensual, mientras que a la vez introduce su mano en la chaqueta del chico, quien siente unas caricias incomodas – Y eso puede que incluya rangos - siente que las manos de su jefe se están deslizando a su trasero.

\- (¡Ya esto acaba aquí!) Lo siento señor, pero estoy bien con las cosas como están, aunque gracias por considerarme

\- Bien-suspira Matsuri quitando sus manos de encima de Urie y alejándose de él – también eres honrado, me agrada eso de ti – vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio – aunque no negare que tengo algo de pena, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

\- ¿Quería probar algo señor?

\- Era más bien un experimento personal, pero no resulto como quería ¿Espero que esto no cambie su opinión de mi como jefe?

\- (Maldito cerdo ¿Acosarme fue un experimento? ¿Qué quería? ¿saber si yo también sentía algo por él? Si antes llegue a sentir un poco de pena por estar utilizándolo para subir de rango ahora lo que siento no es más que asco. No pensé que mis falsos halagos llegarían tan lejos)...No señor todavía, pienso que usted es mejor director que Furuta (Aunque ahora me está dando algo de miedo)

\- Bien ¿Y sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

\- No se preocupe señor, esta olvidado – le digo con una reverencia – ( Lo que más quiero es olvidarlo)

Urie llego al chateau, ni si quiera saludo a sus compañeros, Saiko , Higemaru y Hsiao quienes estaban viendo la televisión del salón, sino que paso directo a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

\- Valla sí que iba rápido el señor Urie - dice

\- ¿Qué le paso a machomachin? – pregunta Saiko, quien luego dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor - ¡que ya salió ese juego! – grito Saiko emocionada levantándose del sofá – vamos tenemos que ir de compras

\- Yo voy con usted señorita Saiko – dijo Hsiao

\- ¿Y el almuerzo? – pregunta

\- Hola, ya llegue – dice Mutsuki entrando a la casa

\- Bien Mucchan se encargara del almuerzo- señala Saiko

\- ¿Qué el almuerzo? – dijo Tooru confundido

\- Si, nosotros debemos salir urgente – dijo Saiko empujando a sus amigos para salir de la casa – además tu cocinas muy bien mucchan, cualquier cosa si necesitas ayuda Urie está arriba, aunque estaba algo raro – reflexiona un momento Saiko – aunque es Urie, muchas cosas pueden molestarlo, bien vamos, vamos

\- ¿Y Aura? – pregunta Mutsuki antes de que se vallan

\- ¡Visitando a su tía en el hospital! – le grita Saiko desde la calle.

\- Valla cada vez vengo menos a la casa y me tienen de cocinero – suspira Mutsuki - ¿Urie raro? – pensó Mutsuki por un momento – bueno no importa a cocinar

Mutsuki se da cuenta que alguien está usando agua

-¿Se está bañando? Que mal así no podré usar el agua para lavar el arroz lo tendré que esperar - luego de unos minutos - ¿Qué le pasa todavía se está bañando? ... Aunque Saiko dijo que estaba raro.

\- (hijo de perra asqueroso, todavía siento que huelo a ese cerdo) – Urie sale de la ducha, se coloca los boxes y una polera sin mangas, su mirada se queda pegada en el espejo del lavamanos – ¿Acaso he estado dando esa impresión todo este tiempo? Sé que he sido un lame botas pero... ¿Al grado de parecer un puto? – dice mirándose al espejo.

Por un momento le parece ver el reflejo de Matsuri detrás de él por lo que sin pensarlo lo golpea con toda su fuerza, rompiéndolo y cortándose la mano.

\- ¡Urie que paso! – grita Mutsuki entrando al baño a toda velocidad


	2. Chapter 2

\- - ¿Qué paso Urie?

\- - Nada, un accidente

\- - ¡Estas sangrando! – dice mirando la mano

\- - No te preocupes esto se curara rápido (ya vete)

Mutsuki saca la toalla de manos y la envuelve en la mano de Urie para que no quede este manchado con sangre. Urie camina hacia su habitación.

\- - ¿Qué te pasa Urie estas raro? – Mutsuki lo está siguiendo.

\- - Tooru…. – dice este en un suspiro – lo siento

\- - ¿Lo sientes?

\- - Si, lo siento por haber tardado tanto cuando torso te secuestro, no puedo ni imaginarme por todo lo que pasaste, por eso te pido perdón. (aunque él quedo peor)

\- - Urie lo que me paso ya no… Pero ¿A qué viene esa disculpa tan repentina? Lo de la isla Rue paso hace meses.

\- - No sé solo me dieron ganas de pedirte perdón…Tooru tengo una pregunta pero creo que hacértela es impertinente y no quiero que te sientas incómodo.

Mutsuki suspira

\- - Hazla te prometo que no me molestare

\- - ¿Por qué te haces pasar por hombre? (Espero no haberla cagado)

Mutsuki mira hacia el suelo cabizbaja

\- - Por qué no me gusta las miradas de los hombres, te miran como un pedazo de carne al que quieren manosear, siento que el vestirme como hombre los aleja, la verdad es que me incomoda ser un chica, pero a pesar de que cambie por fuera por dentro sigo siendo una detestable mujer. – Mutsuki se detiene bruscamente, puesto que sintió que hablo más de la cuenta

\- - Tooru no te sientas así, en esta casa siempre ha habido hombres y por ninguno de nosotros has sido visto así.

\- - Eso es porque ninguno de ustedes sabía que yo era mujer.

\- - Yo lo sé desde la operación de la subasta y créeme que mi visión de ti no ha cambiado, da lo mismo tu género, sigues siendo mi camarada. Más ahora… que se más o menos como te sientes y puedo en entender mejor por qué lo haces.

\- - ¿Qué te hicieron Urie? – pregunta preocupada

\- - Nada muy grave, solo una provocación, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme asqueroso – dice yendo a sentarse a la cama – creo que lo peor es que es la primera vez que alguien me toca así ¿Qué patético no lo crees? Siempre he estado concentrado en el trabajo, entrenar , estudiar y subir de rango, nunca tuve mucho tiempo para la vida social y ahora para esto… será un trauma de por vida aunque creo que poder vivir con ello.- Hay un pequeño silencio entre los dos Mutsuki se sienta junto al muchacho– Bueno lo mío es un lloriqueo en comparación con la que debiste sufrir tú. ¿Cómo se cura de algo como eso?

Mutsuki toca el pecho de Urie.

\- - Tal vez se necesite un traumado para curar a otro traumado.

Urie la mira, esta al encontrase con la mirada de sorpresa de Urie se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

\- - Lo siento, después de todo por fuera parezco un chico y esto solo podría confundirte, porque no es lo que te gusta y puede que te haga peor… - dice Mutsuki rápido y nerviosa.

Mutsuki se disponía a irse pero Urie la detiene tomándola del brazo.

\- - Me…me gustas Tooru – dice Urie – me gustas desde que me salvaste de mí mismo ese día en la subasta, sea o no verdad lo que me dijiste en ese momento, eso me ayudo a cambiar un poco y es por eso que me empezaste a atraer.- Urie la suelta – solo quería que supieras eso…. Aunque no quiero que nuestras relación cambie.

\- - Yo tampoco – menciona ella

\- - Lo que pasó y lo que se dijo aquí quedara aquí una vez que crucemos esa puerta tu volverás a ser mi compañero y yo tu líder de escuadra nada más.

\- - Una vez que crucemos esa puerta... – piensa Mutsuki


	3. Chapter 3

Urie se pone de pie.

\- ¿Puedo intentar algo? – dice sin mirarla a los ojos ya que trata de aguantarse la vergüenza.

\- Bueno

\- Dime si te molesta (Espero no estar haciendo algo mal)

Urie se acerca a ella y la abraza, esta poco a poco responde el abrazo.

\- Gracias, no pensé que podría abrazar a un chico sin sentirme incomoda… - Tooru piensa por un momento - ¿Puedo intentar sin la polera? – dice ella sonrojada

Urie se la quita volviendo a abrazar a Mutsuki, esta vez ella lo vuelve a abrazar pero temblando.

\- Así es un poco más difícil acostumbrarse.

\- ¿Si quieres paramos?

Ella suspira.

\- No, está bien, de verdad esto me está ayudando….Sabes la verdad nunca hecho estas cosas, digo abrazar o intentar sentirme cómoda – dice escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Urie – mis experiencias nunca han sido buenas.

\- (Creo que ahora yo soy el incómodo, mejor hago algo antes que se ponga a llorar o hable más) Oye cierra los ojos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que los cierres no lo poder hacer si me miras (Mierda allá voy)

Urie le da un beso a Mutsuki en los labios, este también los cierra aunque realizando mucha fuerza, este dura más de 10 segundos, Urie corta el beso cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ella lo está mirando.

\- Jaja tu cara Kuki

\- Por eso no tenías que mirar, no estoy acostumbrado a besar.

Mutsuki se empieza desbotonar la camisa

\- Creo que esto te hará sentir más cómodo, así no me veras tan masculino

\- Eso es en lo que menos he estado pensando

\- ¿Vamos harías esto mismo con un chico?

\- No, pero, lo que quiero decir es que no me importa cómo te veas por fuera

Mutsuki miro de reojo pensativa a Urie, luego se quitó la faja de su pecho e inmediatamente volvió a abrazar a Urie

\- Esa cosa siempre me ha incomodado

\- Too… ru ¿Qué?

\- Si es extraño, igual estoy nerviosa, pero creo que me gusta ¿Y a ti?

\- Ehh si – dice Urie dudoso – (Aunque que diga eso es obvio que ella tiene bastante experiencia, eso ya lo estoy notando, a pesar de la forma en la que fueron)

\- ¿Qué es ese si tan poco seguro? – pregunta Mutsuki con un tono de preocupación, soltando a Urie.

\- Ay perdón, que ¡sí! Que me gusta! – lanza Urie tomándola de los hombros - ¡Que ya te dije que me gustas! Solo que me cuesta acostúmbrame – luego la abraza a ella con fuerza para que ella vulva a sentir confianza.

Mutsuki carga su peso en Urie provocando que este pierda el equilibrio cayendo a la cama.

\- ¿Tú quieres? …- pregunta Urie atónito - (¿Cómo mierda llegamos a esto tan rápido?)

\- Por lo menos por mi parte esta vez lo haría porque quiero no porque me obligan, pero si tú quieres parar

\- No sé – suspira Urie alejando su vista de ella nervioso –creo que quiero seguir.


	4. Chapter 4

Mutsuki se quieta el pantalón, luego coloca sus manos en el pecho de Urie, empieza a bajar lentamente tocando sus abdominales.

\- Me recuerdan a esa cosa que está al lado del fregadero jaja.- ella ve al muchacho en la cama y sin moverse – te ves muy serio ¿Estas incomodo?

\- No, solo que es a ti a quien no quiero incomodar si algo (No tengo idea que hacer)

\- Urie- Mutsuki toma a mano del chico colándola en uno de sus pechos – de ti no me incomoda.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me apretas tanto la mano?

\- Ya te he dicho que me mis experiencias no han sido buenas, por eso quiero superar todos esos miedos.

Urie levanta la cabeza para besarla, sin dejar de besarse ambos se acomodan en la cama Mutsuki se quita las bragas y Urie el bóxer, los dos están completamente desnudos, mientras este continua besándola Tooru toma el pene de Urie y lo introduce en ella, dejan de besarse, Mutsuki se sienta sobre el chico, empezando a moverse hacia delante y atrás.

\- Ah – suspira Mutsuki - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si aunque es raro Ah... ¿Tu? Ah ...¿Te duele algo?

\- Ah, Ah Hace tiempo que no ah, no me duele

El chico toma el trasero de Tooru para acomodarse y en la cama, a la vez que la acerca más hacia él.

\- Ah, ah, ah – la chica se mueve arriba y abajo- ah, ah,ah – luego caricia la espalda del chico –ah,ah, ah.

\- Umh umh umh - Urie frota su cara en el torso de Mutsuki – umh umh umh

\- Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah

\- Umh,umh,umh,umh,umh,umh,umh – dice Urie posando su cara en los pequeños pechos de Mutsuki

Ella enreda sus piernas en la cadera del muchacho con fuerza como si las usara para abrazarlo

\- Ah, ah,ah , ahh

\- Umh, uhm, umh – Urie también la abraza para sentir el torso de ella en su pecho – Umh. Umh,Toooo..ruuuu

\- Ah, ah Ahhhhhhhh

Ambos se dejan caer en la cama, Mutsuki, sobre Urie, luego esta se acurruca un lado de este.

\- Gracias , es primera vez que... - dice con lágrimas en los ojos pero Urie la interrumpe

\- Déjalo como que es primera vez de ambos y punto, no tienes que pensar en otras cosas, yo ya no quiero pensar en otras cosas.

\- Si – se queda un rato pensando - ¡El almuerzo! – Mutsuki se levanta de la cama a toda prisa, se coloca la camisa, toma su ropa pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta – cuando crucemos esa puerta todo volverá a la normalidad ¿verdad?

\- Si, aunque la puerta siempre estará ahí para cuando necesites retroceder – comenta Urie, aunque con su típico tono de indiferencia.

\- Lo mismo te digo – le responde Tooru, cruzando la puerta.

En el almuerzo.

\- ¡Iug! ¡Esto esta crudo! - reclama Saiko

\- Parece que Mutsuki lo hizo muy rápido – comenta Hiao

\- Estuvimos afuera un buen rato ¿Cómo no le dio tiempo para hacer un almuerzo decente?

FIN


End file.
